Ya es hora
by Gaby Eli Alexz
Summary: —Ya es hora que nos declaremos amigo. Este fic participa del Reto: "Alteremos el Potterverso" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del Reto: "Alteremos el Potterverso" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

* * *

 **Ya es hora**

La Academia Brixton era una de las pocas escuelas en el mundo entero que enseñaban a chicos superdotados. Estaba ubicada en Inglaterra, un lugar llamado Essen, algo alejado de la ciudad para evitar accidentes con los estudiantes y sus increíbles dones.

Cada estudiante tenía un don más extraño que el otro, pero aun así, seguían siendo adolescentes y seguía siendo una escuela, por lo tanto existían los distintos grupos con distintos intereses.

Uno de esos grupos se hacía llamar "Los Merodeadores", estaba constituido por cuatro chicos, según por muchos y muchas chicas los más guapos de toda la Academia, entre ellos se llamaban Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail.

Prongs, también conocido como James Potter, era un castaño que solía estar despeinado, alto y sus ojos era de un color avellana. Poseía varios dones pero entre los más importantes y que manejaba mejor era la invisibilidad. James Potter estaba vuelto loco por Lily Evans.

Padfoot, también conocido como Sirius Black, llevaba el cabello por encima de los hombros, negro y perfectamente arreglado. Sus ojos eran grises como plata liquida y era tan alto como su mejor amigo James Potter. Uno de sus dones y el que más amaba era su audición tan buena como la de los perros, podía escuchar sonidos que ningún humano común podría. Él era un mujeriego pero en secreto Remus Lupin le movía el piso.

Moony, también conocido como Remus Lupin, su cabello igual de largo que el de Sirius pero color castaño claro y ligeramente más despeinado que el de su amigo. Sus ojos eran color miel – cosa que volvía loco a Sirius –, y se caracterizaba por tener varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. Gracias a uno de sus dones, el que más odia y ama a la vez, tiene todas esas cicatrices. Él tiene la capacidad de no sentir dolor físico, pero su piel si lo siente, esa es la gran razón de todas sus cicatrices.

Wormtail, también conocido como Peter Pettigrew, su cabello era corto y rubio, es un poco más bajo que sus amigos y tiene un color de ojos azul. Su don es sentir la presencia de otra persona o animal cerca de él, a un radio de 20 metros, está mejorando eso.

Los Merodeadores son de armas tomar y bastante traviesos. Son bromistas por naturaleza y con sus dones nadie puede detenerlos sin tener pruebas suficientes.

James y Sirius, decididos a declararse a las personas que le gustan arman un plan infalible. El cual se ajusta perfectamente con cada personalidad.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jardines de la Academia, 15:00hrs.

Como todos los días desde que tiene memoria Lily Evans, una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda que hipnotizan a James Potter, va a aquel lugar con un libro en mano a leer un rato. Intentando escapar un poco de ese lugar al cual ha estado atrapada toda su vida.

El castaño, James Potter, en un ataque acosador hace un par de años había descubierto aquella rutina de la pelirroja. Caminó hasta ella con paso seguro pero mordiendo su labio y la mirada gacha nervioso por su respuesta.

—Evans —musitó tímido, algo poco común en él y eso Lily lo notó cuando alzó la mirada sorprendida de verlo ahí.

Ella sabía que él siempre estaba a su alrededor, donde volteara lo veía, a pesar de su actitud tan inmadura que daban ganas de odiarlo, James había logrado volverse su amigo.

—Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te buscaba —le sonrió y señaló el asiento a su lado—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto —la pelirroja se hizo a un lado y lo miró de reojo—. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

James sonrió nervioso y la miró fijamente intentando no estropear esa oportunidad.

—Yo…quería decirte algo.

Lily lo miró un poco impaciente pero se quedó callada esperando que él continuara.

—Desde que te vi hace 7 años cuando entre aquí no pude dejar de mirarte. Eres… eres hermosa, la chica más hermosa que he visto. Y me encanta tu personalidad, cuando me diste la oportunidad de conocerte como amigo lograste que… lograste que me enamorara más de ti —dijo mirándola como si su vida dependiera de sus próximas palabras—. ¿Te gustaría…salir conmigo?

Lily no se esperaba todo aquello, le agarró por sorpresa, nunca creyó que a aquel chico le pareciera siquiera una chica bonita. Lo miró, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, sonrió tímida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Si me prometes no ser un patán, si.

James emocionado la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

—Te lo prometo, serás la mejor cita de tu vida, ya verás que te divertirás mucho.

—Eso espero.

—¿Te parece bien el sábado al mediodía?

—Sí, te esperaré en el vestíbulo.

El castaño mantenía una amplia sonrisa y asintió para luego salir corriendo para armar todo, solo esperaba que a su amigo le fuera igual de bien.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dormitorio de los Merodeadores (314) , 15:00hrs.

Remus Lupin después de clases siempre iba a la habitación, sus compañeros solían estar fuera y era el mejor momento para escuchar música y leer un buen libro sin que lo desconcentraran.

Sirius abrió la puerta de un golpe entrando como siempre lo hacía, escandalosamente, provocando un susto de parte del castaño el cual se cayó de su cama y se estrelló con la botella de cerveza que se había tomado provocando que esta se rompiera bajo de él.

Obviamente él no sintió nada, ni se dio cuenta que cuando se puso de pie su brazo estaba lleno de sangre.

El ojigris al ver lo que había provocado y el brazo de Remus cerró la puerta rápido y fue directo al botiquín de auxilios que tenían en el dormitorio a causa de los accidentes que siempre tenían con Remus.

Corrió a donde estaba el castaño y lo sentó en la cama para luego tomar el brazo del chico y empezar a curarlo. Remus simplemente se dejó hacer, Sirius siempre se había preocupado en demasía por él y había aprendido que prohibirle curarlo era lo peor que podía hacer.

Una vez listo, Sirius dejó el botiquín a un lado y continuó sentado al lado de su castaño favorito.

—Gracias Padfoot —dijo Remus sonriéndole amablemente, lo que derritió a Sirius.

—No hay de que Moony, sabes que fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora sueles estar con alguna conquista —se escuchó un pequeña molestia en lo último dicho por su amigo.

—Hace un mes que no salgo con nadie, digamos que hay alguien que me gusta mucho y no sé como decírselo —el pelinegro intentó comenzar el tema.

Remus lo miró sorprendido al escucharlo y a la vez bajó la mirada, no había esperanza para él.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién es la estú… afortunada?

—No es una ella —Sirius rozó su mano pero el castaño ni se inmutó, no lograba sentir nada si se le tocaba.

Remus levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos del pelinegro. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

— ¿Ah no?

Sirius le devolvió la mirada nervioso y esbozó una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Era su sonrisa verdadera, no la de conquista, era una sincera que solo contados habían visto.

—Remus, tu…es decir, yo…

 _Vamos Sirius, no es tan difícil._

El castaño alzó una ceja, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sirius cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro.

Cuando los abrió, lo miró decidido.

—Tú me gustas Moony.

Remus se quedó sin que decir, no podía creer que en verdad eso estaba sucediendo. Observó como Sirius estaba súper nervioso y se acercó a él besándolo con ganas.

—Tú también me gustas Padfoot — susurró contra sus labios y sintió a Sirius sonreír contra ellos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Más tarde ese mismo día, Prongs y Padfoot se encontraban con una amplia sonrisa y chocaron los cinco.

—Lo hemos logrado—dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego reírse.


End file.
